How Could You?
by RKOCena19
Summary: CM Punk knew that he had made a mistake... John Cena knew that he did as well... Then John does something that he and Punk both thought that he would never do... M/M SLASH Cena/Punk WARNING: Violence Rape etc


So I have written this after I had watched Raw 1000th! :) This is my first Cena/Punk fanfic so please leave kind comments! :) I hope you guys will enjoy this one! :)

CM Punk was sitting in his locker room; thinking about what he did to The Rock not that long ago. He had realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life and he glanced at the WWE championship belt beside him. He sighed softly as he now knew that everyone would hate him for what he did and he jumped as John Cena kicked open his door.

"How could you, Punk?" What the hell is wrong with you?" John yelled at him. Punk could tell that the older man was angry with him, he could see it in his eyes and John was watching as Punk got up slowly to his feet. "What the hell were you thinking out there, huh?"

"I... I don't know..." Punk muttered quietly; he was at a loss for words and he didn't know how to explain this to John. "I... I just did what I thought was the right thing in my mind. I wasn't really thinking out there properly... With you, the Big Show, The Rock... I'm sorry if I just disappointed everyone that believed in me for a long time... I'm sorry if I disappointed you as well, John..."

John shook his head at him in disbelief. "What a load of crap!" He laughed bitterly and Punk blinked at him in surprise. "I know that you are lying to me. You knew exactly what you were doing out there. So stop with all the lies. I am just so sick of it. You are such a..."

"What?" Punk cutted in and edged over to the other side of the locker room; keeping an eye on John very carefully. "A liar? A cheater? An asshole? A bastard? So what if I am all of those things, John... It's not like I'm hurting anyone, right?"

John clenched and unclenched his fists. "Yes, you did..." John said, trying to keep calm and to stop himself from lashing out at the younger man. "You have hurt a lot of people, Punk... You have hurt your fans... You have hurt me... And worst of all, you have hurt Dwayne..."

Punk hesitated at what he said about The Rock; he knew that John had always liked Dwayne and Punk didn't like it one bit. Punk was in love with John and it has hurt him so much for knowing that John loves another man and not him. Punk was just so lonely and he just wished that John would see how badly he wanted to be with him; but John was never going to...

Punk turned to John quickly and he let his emotions get the better of him. "Why do you even care about him, huh? Dwayne hates you! He never liked you!" Punk spat out in anger and he could see the hurt in John's eyes. "Let me guess... You are properly going to be nothing more than Dwayne's bitch! Because that is all you will ever be, John! Everyone's little bitch-"

John suddenly slapped Punk so hard across his face; catching Punk completely by surprise and he fell onto the ground. Punk tasted blood in his mouth as he had bit his tongue and he glanced up at John slowly. No one has ever hit him like that before and it scared him a little to see John so mad with him. He didn't move a muscle and he was confused as he saw John moving over to the locker room door; locking it.

Punk started to get worried and he wondered what the hell was John doing. "John...?" He got up slowly and he cried out in pain as John slammed him against a locker. "AH! A-ah... J-John? What are you...? W-Why...?"

John growled at him and punched him in his face; making him groan a little. "Shut the hell up, Punk!" John warned him and he threw him down onto the floor; he wanted to hurt Punk and Punk knew that this was not the John that he and everyone else knew. "I am just so sick of your fucking attitude! I am going to make you be quiet for a very long time!"

Punk panicked and tried to crawl away from him, but John yanked him back from his legs and John got on top of him. "No... please, John..." Punk whimpered, scared of being hurt by the man that he loves so much. "Please... I'm so sorry for what I said... I'm not lying... Please, I..."

John punched him hard in his stomach and Punk coughed in agony. "I said, shut the hell up, Punk..." John said; he was too blinded by anger to listen to Punk's begs and pleads for him to stop and he forcefully removed Punk's wrestling wear; smirking at Punk who was shaking. "What's the matter, Punk? Are you scared of being my little bitch today?"

Punk didn't like the way that John was playing with him and he was getting more creeped out by him. "Please, don't do this to me, John..." he said quietly, seeing John unzip his pants and Punk shivered at the size of John's cock. "I can't let you do this. This is not you, John. This is not the John that I know... Please, no..."

John ignored his begging and he forced himself into Punk very roughly; he covered Punk's mouth to stop him from screaming and so that no one would hear Punk's screams of pain. Punk couldn't believe that this was happening and he couldn't believe that John was also the first man to make him bottom. He didn't want it to be like this at all; but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the older man now...

John started to thrust into the younger man hard and rough; not caring if he was hurting him really badly and he was actually enjoying seeing Punk in pain. He has actually wanted to fuck Punk so badly for a long time and he was finally doing it now. John moaned in pleasure as he listened to Punk's muffled moans and Punk struggled to get John off of him. John bit down hard on Punk's nipple; making him bleed a little and John licked at his blood very hungrily. John was living the taste of him and he humped into him harder; not noticing that Punk was starting to bleed badly.

Punk's eyes were starting to water as he could feel himself breaking on the inside and he wished that he had never come to WWE. He wished that he had never met John Cena, but he still loved him so dearly even if he was raping him right now and he stopped trying to struggle to get John off too. He just felt so hopeless and weak and he knew that no one would be able to help him now...

John was it for ten minutes before he had finally came inside of Punk; fillng him up with his semen and John was panting heavily with a satisfied smile on his face. He pulled out of Punk and he cleaned himself up before pulling his pants back up. He glanced down at Punk and his smile disappeared as he saw a single tear fall down Punk's face and John realized that he had completely broken the younger man.

"Punk...?" He started to panick when Punk didn't respond to him and he heard a knock on Punk's locker room door. He bit his lip nervously; moving to the door, he unlocked it and he opened the door slowly. "R-Randy... Why are you here...?"

"Hey, John. Why are you...?" Randy tailed off as he saw Punk on the ground and he rushed over to him. "Oh my god! John, what did you do? What did you do?"

John looked down at the ground. "I... raped him... Randy..." John muttered honestly before Punk sunk into his broken darkness...

John was right. He had finally made Punk be quiet for once...

I had to add Randy! :) Well, I am nervous to read some reviews on this! :) And I think I may do a sequel to this! :)  



End file.
